Bêtises avant Noël
by Vivet-Dore
Summary: Les enfants Potter sont pleins de bonnes idées, surtout avant Noël. Alors quand ils profitent de l'absence de leurs parents et de l'elfe de maison, on se dit qu'ils vont simplement préparer une jolie surprise...mais cela peut vite tourner à la catastrophe...surtout avec trois faux petits angelots de quatre, six et huit ans.
1. Quand l'ennui se transforme en bêtise

Salut salut!

Oui je reposte une histoire après je ne sais pas combien d'année d'absence! Mais bon...au moins je poste quelque chose!

Bref...j'avais déjà eu l'idée de cette fic l'année passée, mais le temps que je me mette à l'écrire, janvier était déjà là...oups! Et même pour ce chapitre-ci j'ai galéré...je voulais le poster déjà dimanche passé (pour le premier dimanche de l'avent), puis ce jeudi, pour le début du mois de décembre, puis vendredi, parce que j'avais théoriquement le temps, puis samedi matin, pour la même raison que vendredi...et me voilà enfin! Hehehe!

Pour info, dans cette fanfiction, James a 8 ans, Albus 6 et Lily 4. J'espère poster trois chapitre à cette fanfiction et j'ai déjà l'idée du deuxième chapitre. Donc si vous avez une idée sur la même base, si possible avec les même personnages, je suis preneuse!

 **Disclaimer:** à part cette petite idée sortie de mon esprit, tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling (la Magnifique!)

* * *

 **Chapitre un : quand l'ennui se transforme en bêtise  
**

-James…James ! Jaaaaameseeeeeuuuuh ! Mais James réponds-moi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Lily ?

-Je m'ennuie…j'sais pas quoi faire…

-Et bien, je ne peux rien pour toi. On est en pleine partie si tu ne vois pas !

-Ouais, Lily, va-t'en. Laisses-nous tranquille jouer notre partie de bataille explosive ! répliqua Albus.

-Mais moi aussi je veux jouer, fit Lily en s'accrochant au pull de son plus grand frère.

-Arrête de tirer mon pull Lily, s'écria James. Et on te l'a déjà dit, tu ne peux pas encore jouer à ce jeu, tu es trop petite !

Lily sortit du salon, dépitée. Elle aurait tellement voulu jouer avec ses grands frères. Non, non pas forcément à la bataille explosive, juste jouer pour une fois avec eux. Tous deux, ensemble, jouaient à la bataille explosive, ils faisaient du Quidditch, Papa leur avaient même appris à jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Mais avec elle, ils ne faisaient jamais rien. Parfois ils argumentaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer à ses jeux de fille, souvent ils prétextaient qu'elle était trop petite, de temps en temps ils lui disaient simplement qu'elle était trop mauvaise perdante.

-A quoi ça sert d'avoir deux grands frères, s'ils ne jouent jamais avec moi ?! marmonna Lily.

DING DONG

-LILY, VAS OUVRIR ! cria James depuis le salon, alors que la fillette de quatre ans se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de là, dans le couloir.

Lily marmonna encore un peu puis alla ouvrir.

Le facteur ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une fillette d'environ 4 ans, rousse comme un coucher de soleil, avec de grands yeux verts lui ouvrait la porte, sans qu'il n'y ait les parents derrière.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ma petite ?

-Ah non pas ma petite ! J'ai déjà 4 ans et mes frères me disent assez souvent que je suis trop petite comme ça !

-D'accord, d'accord. Alors ma grande, tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non, ils travaillent. Et l'elfe de maison est parti faire des courses !

-L'elfe de quoi ?!

-Oups un moldu, murmura Lily. La nourrice est partie faire les commissions !

-Et tes frères non plus ne sont pas là ?

-Oui mais ils ne vont pas venir, ils jouent au salon. C'est pour quoi ?

-J'ai un colis pour tes parents.

Et le facteur déposa un énorme paquet, un peu difforme…en fait, pas si difforme que ça. Plutôt en forme de sapin. Et là, Lily eu la meilleure idée de sa vie !

-Bingo ! murmura-t-elle en claquant la porte au nez du facteur encore étonné.

Quelques instants plus tard, une tornade rousse déboula dans le salon, faisant sursauter ses frères si concentrés dans leur jeu.

-J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée ! J'ai une…

-Oui bon Lily on a compris que tu as une idée, la coupa Albus.

-Dis-nous plutôt ce que c'est ton idée ! répliqua James

-Vous allez voir, c'est une super idée, c'est méga cool, c'est trop chouette et en plus ça fera super plaisir à Papa et Maman !

-Et donc ? C'est quoi ton idée ?

James commençait à s'impatienter. En effet, ce n'était pas la première, ni sûrement la dernière fois que Lily avait une de ses merveilleuses idées, soi-disant géniale, soi-disant qui ferait très plaisir aux parents…mais bien souvent, c'était une idée assez peu intéressante, ou bien très loufoque (en même temps, avec le deuxième prénom qu'avait la fillette, elle avait de qui tenir), ou carrément dangereuse. Mais cette fois, Lily impressionna ses frères.

-On va faire le sapin de Noël !

James et Albus se regardèrent, ébahis, et s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Mais c'est super ça Lily !

Ni une, ni deux, les garçons abandonnèrent la partie et toute la fratrie se précipita dans les étages. Arrivés tout en haut de la maison, James, qui était le plus grand, ouvrit la trappe du grenier et tous trois gravirent l'échelle.

-Heureusement que j'ai toujours ma baguette-jouet pour enfant avec moi, s'exclama James.

Et il murmura un petit _Lumos,_ puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Au bout de la cinquième tentative, la baguette s'éclaira enfin.

-BEEEUURK ! Toutes ces toiles d'araignées ! s'écria Albus. J'espère que je n'en verrai pas de vraie !

Effectivement, la peur des araignées se transmettait d'oncle en neveu chez les Weasley…allez savoir pourquoi !

-Bon, s'imposa James. Il va falloir trouver les décorations de Noël dans tout ce bordel. Lily, tu cherches de ce côté-ci, Albus tu regardes au fond et moi je regarde vers l'entrée.

Une intense recherche débuta. Les enfants déplacèrent les cartons, les ouvrirent, fouillèrent les étagères, ouvrirent les tiroirs…mais rien.

-Vous êtes bien sûrs d'avoir regardé partout ?

-Oui !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, ces foutues décorations doivent bien être quelque part !

Albus commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Pour lui, cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop de temps qu'il se trouvait dans ce maudit grenier, tout plein de toiles d'araignées. Vraiment, Kreattur faisait très mal son travail.

-Attends ! Je crois que je me rappelle ! s'exclama James. Le mois dernier j'ai aidé maman à ranger les affaires de randonnée au grenier. Et avant de monter, elle a tapé trois fois la trappe avec le crochet pour descendre l'échelle, puis elle a murmuré quelque chose, puis elle a retapé deux fois.

-Super ! C'est peut-être une formule qui donne accès à toutes les affaires qu'on a dans la maison !

-Redescendons tout de suite !

-Grenier grenier, j'ai besoin des décorations de Noël….hum non ce n'est pas ça.

-Grenier magique, donne-moi accès aux choses de Noël...grr non plus !

-Foutu grenier, je veux les décos maintenant ! Raaaah mais ça m'énerve !

-Bon, pendant que tu t'acharnes sur ce grenier, je vais voir si Papa et Maman n'ont pas rangé ça ailleurs dans la maison, par exemple à la cave…

-Mouais vas-y.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily regardait son frère s'acharner sur ce grenier depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant quand elle eut une idée. Elle savait sa maman très à cheval sur la politesse, or James n'avait pas dit une seule fois s'il-te-plaît.

-James ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui quoi ?! répondit-il sèchement.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

-Je doute que tu y arrives mais vas-y…tente ta chance !

Lily pris le crochet, tapa trois fois au plafond, murmura quelque chose, puis redonna deux brefs coups. Les deux enfants tirèrent alors sur la trappe, grimpèrent l'échelle et arrivés en haut, découvrirent des skis, des luges, des gros manteaux, pleins de cartons et même le vieux sapin synthétique que Harry et Ginny avaient utilisé au début de leur relation, quand ils commençaient à vivre ensemble.

-Lily tu es géniale ! s'écria James en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais comment tu as fait ?

-Et bien j'ai simplement dit : « Grenier gentil, donne-moi accès aux affaires d'hiver s'il-te-plaît ! » Ah d'ailleurs, merci gentil grenier !

Et la pièce sembla se réchauffer un peu et s'éclairer en réponse à Lily.

-Tu vois, la politesse, ça sert toujours !

-Hahaha, j'essaierai de m'en rappeler alors. Viens, descendons tous les cartons au salon.

Dans les escaliers, ils croisèrent Albus. Ce dernier leur expliqua que Kreattur était revenu mais que le jeune garçon l'avait aussitôt renvoyé acheter de nouvelles plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin.

-Je lui ai demandé de me rapporter de l'encre multicolore que vendent Oncle Ron et Oncle George au magasin. Et le parchemin de Pré-au-Lard. Mais les plumes du Chemin de Traverse. Comme ça on est sûrs qu'il en aura pour au moins une heure.

-Tu es super Albus, s'écrièrent les deux enfants.

Et les enfants continuèrent de faire des allers-retours entre le grenier et le salon. Les Potter avaient effectivement beaucoup de décorations de Noël et bien souvent, ils n'en utilisaient qu'à peine le quart. Harry avait été rechercher beaucoup d'affaires de ses parents à Godric's Hollow dès la fin de la guerre, car la maison avait été laissée telle quelle depuis la mort de Lily senior et James Potter. Ginny, quant à elle, avait hérité de l'énorme collection de boules de Noël de la tante Muriel à la mort de cette dernière.

Au bout du troisième trajet, un grand bruit se fit entendre, puis des pleurs.

-Lily ! Lily ! s'écrièrent ses deux frères. Tu vas bien ?!

Les deux garçons grimpèrent les marches à toute allure et trouvèrent la benjamine étalée de tout son long sur le palier, des débris de boules de Noël et un carton éparpillés tout autour d'elle.

-J'ai…j'ai j'ai, sanglotait la fillette.

-Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Où ça ? A la tête ?

Malgré les apparences, les deux frères adoraient leur petite sœur et ils ne supportaient de la voir blessé.

-Non non, j'ai j'ai…

-Tu as mal au dos ? Aux jambes ? Où ?

-J'aicassélesboulespréféréesdemaman ! dit Lily à toute vitesse, puis elle pleura de plus belle.

-Oh ce n'est que ça !

-Oui on pensait que tu t'étais cassé quelque chose, nous !

-Mais mais, c'était les les boules favorites de maman, pleurnicha la fillette.

-C'est pas grave, un _Reparo_ et on n'en parle plus !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, James s'empara de sa baguette d'enfant et lança un _Reparo_ maladroit. Rien ne se passa. Il essaya une deuxième fois toujours rien. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, les débris vibrèrent un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je vais y arriver. _Reparo !_

Après une quinzaine de tentatives, les débris s'envolèrent enfin et se remirent plus ou moins ensemble. Le résultat était un peu maladroit et ne semblait pas très très solide. On voyait encore pas mal de fissures mais le tout tenait collé.

-Oui, bon…ce n'est pas parfait…mais on les cachera à l'arrière du sapin !

Une fois tous les cartons descendus, la fratrie s'installa au salon et commença à tout déballer. Il y avait là des guirlandes à n'en plus finir, tout une armée des petites figurines de bonhommes de Neige, de Pères Noël, de lutins et autres personnages et assez de boules de Noël pour décorer quatre sapins.

-Je m'occupe des guirlandes, s'écria James.

-Et moi des figurines : je vais créer tout pleins de scénettes, s'enthousiasma Lily.

-Je mets les bougies sur le sapin et on fera les boules ensemble si ça vous va ! conclut Albus.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter créait souvent l'émoi dans les bureaux de La Gazette du Sorcier quand il allait chercher sa chère et tendre après le travail. En effet, la jeune maman avait arrêté le Quidditch professionnel depuis l'arrivée de ses enfants et était désormais consultante sportive auprès du fameux quotidien.

-On y va ma chérie ?

Tous deux transplanèrent au perron de leur maison exactement en même temps que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison.

-Oh bonsoir Kreattur !

-Maître Harry, Kreattur était parti acheter du matériel d'écriture pour le jeune Maître Albus.

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, on en a acheté la semaine passée pourtant, s'étonna Ginny.

-Kreattur a juste exécuté les ordres du petit Maître, Monsieur.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans la maison et furent éblouis par les guirlandes.

-Oulà, mais qui a fait ça ?

-Plus haut James, plus haut ! J'y suis presque ! s'exclama la voix d'Albus depuis le salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclamèrent les parents !

James se tenait en équilibre sur un tabouret et il portait Albus sur ses épaules. Ce dernier tentait vainement de mettre une belle étoile au sommet du sapin. Au cri de ses parents, l'ainé sursauta, perdant ainsi l'équilibre. Le cadet essaya désespérément de se raccrocher au conifère mais il ne fit que l'entrainer dans sa chute.

BADABOUM !

-Par Merlin ! Les enfants ! Ça va ? s'écria Ginny.

Heureusement, il y eut plus de peur que de mal. La majorité des boules étaient tout de même brisées et le sapin avait perdu pas mal d'aiguille sous le choc, mais les enfants quant à eux n'avaient rien.

-Non mais quelle idée de faire ça sans nous prévenir ! Il n'y avait aucune personne responsable pour vous aider ! Quelque chose de bien plus grave aurait pu arriver ! tempêta Ginny.

-Vous êtes parfaitement irresponsables ! Regarder le désordre que vous avez mis ! renchérit Harry.

-On voulait juste vous faire la surprise, gémit Lily.

Les deux parents se regardèrent un peu penaud…il est vrai qu'ils y avaient été un peu fort. Reprenant contenance, Harry remercia finalement ses enfants tout en leur rappelant de ne plus jamais refaire cela.

-Bon, on va quand même réarranger tout ça, fit Ginny.

Harry et elle tendirent alors leur baguette et d'un sort informulé, remirent tout la pièce en état. Le sapin fut remis debout, les boules se réparèrent et se remirent sur le sapin. Harry porta Albus sur ses épaules afin que ce dernier mette finalement la touche finale…que dis-je, l'étoile finale !

-Alors, qui veut un chocolat chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions ?

-Oui oui oui ! s'écrièrent les enfants en courant à la cuisine.

-Oh là là…ils ont vraiment mis toutes les décorations…c'est d'un kitsch ! s'exclama Ginny, une fois les enfants sorties du salon.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est Noël ! répondit Harry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

-Ah Ginny ! Luna nous invite cette après-midi chez elle avec les enfants. Elle est son mari ont creusé une piscine dans leur jardin après avoir découvert ça lors de leurs vacances avec Hermione et Ron en France l'été passé. Et ils veulent l'inaugurer cet après-midi avec tous les copains.

-Oh super ! Tu peux déjà aller chercher les maillots de bains et les linges alors s'il-te-plaît'

-Pas de soucis.

TOC TOC TOC

-Grenier, donne-moi accès aux affaires d'été s'il-te-plaît.

TOC TOC

-OH LÀ LÀ, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BAZARD ?!

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, que ce soit pour donner son avis ou de nouvelles idées (je suis preneuse des deux d'ailleurs!)

En tout cas de gros bisous à vous et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre deux si tout va bien!

Vivet Doré


	2. Quand la gourmandise se transforme en bê

Hello, hello!

Oui...bon d'accord...j'avais promis le chapitre 2 pour dimanche passé...mais il n'était pas encore fini à ce moment-là...et hier soir non plus, bien que j'aie essayé de le continuer mais la fatigue m'a assommée...

Bref je n'en dis pas plus, voilà la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : quand la gourmandise se transforme en bêtise**

La cuisine des Potter était dans un joyeux désordre ce samedi après-midi-là. Toute la famille avait interdit à Kreattur d'entrer dans la cuisine pour les aider. Harry avait dû partir peu avant car il avait été appelé d'urgence au Ministère, mais la famille avait eu le temps de faire des sablés, des biscômes, des étoiles à la cannelle, des cadeaux à la citrouille, des milanais, des boulettes aux noisettes, des lutins à la menthe, des caramels dorés et même des chaudrons farceurs en chocolats dont Oncle George leur avait transmis la recette. Ils venaient de finir et Ginny nettoya la cuisine grosso modo d'un énergique _Recurvite_. Elle était en train de ranger les biscuits et confiseries dans des boîtes, qu'elle scellait d'un sort de glu.

-Bon, les enfants, commença Ginny. Ces biscuits sont principalement là pour être offerts à Noël. Après Noël, vous pourrez en manger autant que vous voudrez, mais d'ici là, il faudra attendre.

-Oh mais Maman, ce n'est pas juste !

-Oui c'est très frustrant ce que tu fais là !

-Oui mais c'est comme ça ! Et par sécurité, je vais mettre un sort que tu ne pourras pas retirer avec ta baguette d'enfant James. Elles ne sont faites que pour des sorts de lumière et d'étincelles en fait…

-Mais pourtant la semaine passée, j'ai réussi un _Reparo_ avec !

-Peut-être, mais ton sort n'était pas parfait non ? L'objet était encore fissuré ou bien ?

-Huum…effectivement.

-Tu vois…avec ce type de baguette, tu ne réussiras parfaitement qu'à faire de la lumière ou alors des étincelles. Le reste restera toujours imparfait.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien si tu essaie de faire léviter quelque chose, ça ne s'élèvera que de quelques centimètres et retombera très vite. Ou bien si tu essaie de déverrouiller une porte, elle ne s'entrouvrira que de quelques millimètres, comme si elle avait juste un peu de jeu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui Maman ! acquiesça l'aîné.

-Donc ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer ! conclut Ginny en pointant ensuite sa baguette sur le placard où elle avait rangé les boîtes à biscuits. _Collaporta !_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter rentra bien tard ce samedi-là, après avoir été appelé en urgence au bureau des aurors. Depuis qu'il était devenu papa, il avait beaucoup diminué ses missions sur le terrain et se contentait souvent de mener les interrogatoires car il avait une sorte de don pour ça. Ce week-end-là, il était juste de piquet, prêt à être appelé si ses collègues n'arrivaient pas à faire parler un suspect, et malheureusement ce fut le cas.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte puis alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé. Il en avait souvent bien besoin après avoir écrit d'autant longs rapports, d'autant plus que le choix de thé de la cafétéria du Ministère était plutôt réduit, se limitant à du thé noir et du thé vert.

-Brblur, brbluuur, brblur, gémit le ventre d'Harry.

-Oulà j'ai faim moi en plus de ça ! Oh heureusement que Ginny est déjà au lit, je vais pouvoir me prendre un biscuit de noël. _Alohomora._

Harry commença alors à dégluer les boîtes, à regarder leur contenu, puis à les regluer.

-Ah enfin les milanais, mes préférés !

Harry grignota quelques biscuits, but sa tasse de thé à la cannelle puis monta se coucher. Mais de fatigue, il oublia de regluer la boîte et de refermer le placard à clé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les enfants se trouvaient à nouveau seuls à la maison avec Kreattur, pendant que ce dernier nettoyait les étages, toute la fratrie était réunie devant un film. Effectivement, la maison des Potter mélangeaient les objets moldus et sorciers, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grand-Papa Arthur quand il venait rendre visite à sa fille, son gendre et ses petits-enfants.

-Ça manque de pop-corn tout ça, s'exclama Albus !

-Oui mais le maïs à pop-corn et la machine sont dans le placard où maman a rangé les biscuits…répliqua James.

-Ah oui, c'est juste…zut !

Lily, quant à elle, n'était pas très attentive au film. Elle jouait avec une toute petite balle rebondissante quand soudain, celle-ci lui glissa des mains et alla se faufiler sous un meuble très bas. La fillette s'élança et tendit sa petite main sous le meuble.

-Non Lily, ne fait pas ça ! Ta main va rester coincée !

Mais la benjamine n'eut aucun mal à attraper la balle et à ressortir son bras frêle, maintenant tout poussiéreux de surcroit, du dessous du meuble. Les deux garçons la regardèrent tout étonné et eurent la même idée exactement en même temps. Ils attrapèrent leur sœur et l'entrainèrent jusqu'à la cuisine !

-Avec ses tout petits bras, Lily pourra sûrement passer son bras dans le placard si tu réussis le sort parfaitement !

-Et de là, elle pourra ouvrir le loquet depuis l'intérieur, en le poussant vers le haut !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est génial !

Entre temps, pendant que les garçons concoctaient leur magnifique plan, Lily, elle, ne s'était pas posé tant de questions. Elle avait déjà ouvert le placard, avait pris la première boîte et l'avait déjà ouverte.

-Et donc ? Queche que che dois faire ? demanda Lily, la bouche déjà pleine.

-Et bien tu dois juste…mais attends ? Tu manges quoi là ? s'exclama James.

-Et bien un bichcuit, quelle quechtion !

-Mais comment tu l'as eu ?

-Bah, ch'ai chuste ouvert la porte…

-Mais comment c'est possible ? se demandait déjà Albus. Tu as fait ton premier acte de magie ? Non ce n'est pas possible…mais alors…

-Oh mais on s'en fiche Al'. L'important c'est que maintenant on a des biscuits pour regarder le film, le coupa James.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'un des enfants plongeait sa main dans la boîte pour y attraper un énième milanais, il eut beau fouiller partout dans le contenant, il n'y trouva plus que quelques miettes.

-Crotte ! s'exclama James ! On a mangé tous les biscuits !

-On était tellement absorbés par le film qu'on n'a pas remarqué qu'on en mangeait autant…

-Maman ne va pas être contente…fit Lily d'une petite voix.

-Et on va encore se faire punir ! soupira Albus.

-Mais non, on n'a qu'à refaire des biscuits ! Je sais dans quel livre se trouve la recette !

-Super idée ça !

Et les enfants se mirent au travail. Ils sortirent le robot ménagé que Tante Hermione avait une fois offert à Ginny, le livre de recette, et tous les ingrédients. Mais il manquait de la farine : les garçons envoyèrent donc Lily en chercher dans la réserve à la cave pendant qu'ils préparaient le reste des composants.

-Hey, on pourrait faire deux portions, mais une avec du cacao dedans, pour faire plaisir à maman !

-Oh oui, ça pourrait être trop bon.

Pendant ce temps, Lily remontait tranquillement les escaliers avec son paquet de farine. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'elle avait pris le seul paquet avec un trou et qu'on pouvait donc la suivre à la trace car elle avait laissé une longue traînée de poudre blanche sur tout son chemin…

-J'ai ramené de la farine !

-Super ! Donne-la-moi, s'exclama Albus. Alors 500g de farine…ça c'est fait. Les œufs maintenant ! Oh mince, un bout de coquille est tombé dedans !

Albus plongea sa main dans la mixture, mais plus il essayait d'attraper le petit morceau de coquille, puis celui-ci fuyait et se mélangeait au reste de la mixture, si bien que le garçonnet perdit de vue la coquille. La dessus, James arriva, lui ordonna d'enlever ses mains du robot ménager et enclencha l'appareil.

CHLONK CHLONG CRRR

L'appareil gémissait bien fort ! C'est normal, les garçons avait mis l'embout pour pâtes à pain et avaient réglé la force maximale, alors pour cette fonction-là, on ne pouvait utiliser la machine qu'à demie-puissance.

-Oulà, attention, arrête le robot, s'écria Albus.

Les garçons se rendirent compte de leur erreur en se rappelant comme leur maman avait fait quand ils avaient fait des biscuits tous ensemble le samedi dernier. Mais entre-temps, un jet de farine avait été propulsé en l'air ainsi qu'un peu d'œuf. Ils durent donc s'y reprendre à deux fois mais un peu plus calmement cette fois-ci. Quelques ingrédients plus tard, la première portion de pâte à milanais était prête. James lut ensuite le reste des instructions :

-Alors dans la recette c'est mis que ça doit reposer au frigo au moins une demi-heure…bon et bien on met ça environ cinq voire dix minutes au congélateur et c'est réglé.

-Et pendant ce temps, on fait la portion avec cacao, renchérit Albus. Ensuite on découpera les formes et hop au four !

Le même branlebas de combat recommença alors pour la deuxième portion, en un peu plus calme peut-être, mais alors vraiment un tout petit peu plus calme. Évidemment, au moment d'ajouter leur ingrédient personnel à la pâte, une bonne partie du paquet de poudre noire se renversa dans la mixture.

-Au moins on est sûrs que ça aura le goût de chocolat, fit James avec un petit rire nerveux.

Une fois la pâte avec cacao prête, ils la mirent elle aussi frigo, tout en récupérant l'autre portion. Ils étalèrent ensuite beaucoup plus de farine que nécessaire sur la table et étalèrent le tout. C'était d'ailleurs tellement dur et tellement farineux que plusieurs fois, la boule de pâte glissa hors de portée de James. Enfin les enfants réussirent à obtenir un beau rectangle – enfin…plus ou moins rectangle…hmm disons plutôt une vague forme quelconque - bien plat – enfin ici encore ça dépend la vision qu'on a du « plat ». Là-dessus, les trois enfants semblèrent commencer un concours de « qui fait le plus de forme différente possible ». Tout y passa : il y avait bien sûr des étoiles normales ou filantes, des sapins, des bonshommes de neige, des pères Noël mais aussi des formes un peu moins de saison comme des lapins, des lions, des tours Eiffel, des cœurs, des bananes, des têtes de morts, etc…

Avec toutes ces formes, ils remplirent trois plaques rapidement qu'ils mirent alors au four juste après les avoir dorées à l'œuf dont des bouts de coquilles s'étaient aussi échappés.

Puis ils firent de même avec la portion de pâte au cacao. Le temps qu'ils découpent tous les biscuits à l'emporte-pièce, la première cuisson était déjà finie et les milanais avaient une belle couleur bien dorée.

-Hop ! Au four ! s'exclama James

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily.

-Je crois bien qu'on n'a pas fini notre film ! s'écria Albus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard (1), Ginny Potter rentra du travail. La première chose qui la marqua en arrivant fut l'odeur de brulé qui flottait dans l'air…puis le chemin de farine qui partait de la cage d'escalier et se poursuivait dans le couloir. La rousse suivit alors cette trace qui la rapprochait non seulement de la cuisine mais aussi de l'odeur de cramé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, Ginny put seulement s'exclamer :

-MA CUISINE !

* * *

(1) Je viens de zieuter...les milanais sont censés cuire 10 minutes...d'où l'odeur de brulé.

Voilà voilà, c'est fini...je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dis-moi tout ça en review!

Et à dimanche pour le chapitre 3 (normalement le dernier...à moins que j'aie (ou que vous me proposiez xD) une super idée de la mort qui tue!)

Bisous bisous, Vivet Doré


End file.
